memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sleeping Dogs (episode)
Writing Credits According to the on-screen credits for this episode, as broadcast yesterday on during the marathon on SciFi, the writing credits are simply "Written by Fred Dekker". This article for this episode indicates the following: Teleplay By Fred Dekker Story By Rick Berman, Brannon Braga, Fred Dekker The page for this episode at credits Dekker with the Teleplay, but makes no mention of "Story By" credits. Does anyone know which is correct, and where the credits here came from? — Greg (talk) :One possible location appears to be here at scifi.com Morder 18:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Greg, I know this may sound odd, maybe even unlikely, but SciFi Channel, Spike, TVLand, etc., make very odd cuts to episodes when they're broadcast, sometimes just one line of dialogue resulting in two seconds of removed footage. It's entirely possible that SciFi cut a line that was spoken at the exact moment the "Story by" credit appeared and it went bye-bye along with the line. I've seen this happen to director credits on episodes of Voyager. Of course, that wouldn't explain its absence from StarTrek.com. Best to track down someone with a DVD and see what it says on the complete, uncut print. - Bridge 03:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I've checked my DVD and it says: Written by Fred Dekker, Directed by Les Landau. – Tom 03:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds to me like it's just a mistake then. - Bridge 03:45, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I think so. I've changed it. Perhaps someone misinterpreted the credits on IMDb wrong, where Braga and Berman are listed for every episode, as the shows creators. ;) – Tom 03:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Glad we figured that one out! BTW, I know they do some strange things sometimes to fit in an extra commercial or two, but this couldn't have been the result of an edit because the credit said "written by", not either "story by" or "teleplay by" as it would if it had been both and one was removed. — Greg (talk) 02:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Previous klingon apperances In this episode Archer said the enterprise has encountered klingons 3 times before in which episodes did these happen, i remember two appearances, broken bow and unexpected, when was the 3rd time? :ARCHER: I think I might have made a tactical error dealing with the Klingon woman. I asked her for help. She could see that as a sign of weakness. :TUCKER: You been boning up on your Klingon psychology? :ARCHER: We've run into them three times, and every time they've wanted to destroy us. I'd love to figure out why. :In context, I think Archer is counting this encounter as one of the three times. – Cleanse 00:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Date? I am watching this episode now, and the part where Reed is discussing his illness with Phlox, he mentions "five months ago in spacedock" does anyone think this could be a good case to say that this episode takes place at some point in September? Certainly, it could be 'speculative' and that five months ago could be an estimation, but considering they departed in April of 2151 and he specifically states five months and and took place in September...just a thought. --Terran Officer 21:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :2151 shows it as October...--Brumagnus 09:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed *The scene where T'Pol calms down Hoshi seems to use a form of Vulcan mind meld, though accessed through the hands rather than the face (though it is more likely an application of neuro-pressure therapy). This scene foreshadows events in where Hoshi is the recipient of T'Pol's first ever mind meld. Removed the above as speculation("seems to use" and "most likely"). 31dot 09:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Quotes removed "I found these schematics in the Vulcan database. It's a ''Raptor-class scout vessel." "''How long will it last down there?" "Its hull's at least twice as thick as ours, reinforced with some kind of coherent molecular alloy." "Yeah, it's a tough little ship, but it can't hold up under that pressure forever." : - Mayweather, Archer, and Tucker, discussing the Klingon vessel "I think I might have made a tactical error dealing with the Klingon woman. I asked her for help. She could see that as a sign of weakness." "You been boning up on your Klingon psychology?" "We've run into them three times, and every time they've wanted to destroy us. I'd love to figure out why." "Well, maybe the best thing is just to steer clear of them." "That might not be so easy, but we could use their help right now. If we could reestablish a com signal with T'Pol and the others, the Klingon woman could probably talk them through the repairs. But she's got a thousand generations of instinct telling her not to trust me." "Well, maybe it's time you started thinking like a Klingon." : - Archer and Tucker "There was a raid." "Yes..." (Archer pauses to wait for Bu'kaH to volunteer more details, then continues...) "I can understand your not wanting to talk about it if the raid went badly for you." "The Xarantines are no match for us! We attacked their outpost and took what we wanted." "And that included some Xarantine ale?" (She nods, defiantly) "Did your whole crew drink it?" "The triumph belonged to all." "I'll take that as a yes." : - Bu'kaH, Archer, and Phlox discuss the Klingons' activities prior to falling ill "Prepare to surrender your vessel." "Maybe your engineer neglected to tell you, but, uh, we just saved you and your crew." "You violated our ship, accessed our weapons." "It was either that or stand by and watch you get crushed." : - The Klingon captain and Archer Removed per MA:QUOTE. 31dot 09:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Lack Of Odour First time post for me. With regards to the final scene (this is my first run through this series, so I can't speak to future episodes), I don't think T'Pol has grown accustomed to the Human scent. I believe that the decontamination process would kill all the microbes and bacteria that cause odour, hence the lack of any smell. This is evidenced by the acknowledgement of all three of them that nothing can be smelled. Should I edit the page? Toronto Trek Fan (talk) 16:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Toronto_Trek_Fan